The present invention relates to a drive gear for a group of cylinders and a method for driving cylinders.
In the prior art, transmission apparatus for a group of drying cylinders, e.g., used in a dryer section of a paper machine, are known in which the drive is introduced into the middle of a box frame of the gearbox and is distributed from a middle cogwheel in the gearbox to additional cogwheels on both sides of the gearbox and then to the related cylinders. In the prior art gearbox apparatus, cylindrical cogwheels rest on each of the driven shafts of the cylinders, as a result of which, any faults of deflection of the shafts etc. that may occur in the operation of the cylinders produce a distortion in the contact between the teeth of the cogwheel. This contact results in damage to the cogwheels in the drives of the drying cylinders.